Yami: Unseeing Eyes
by Panseru
Summary: Something's wrong here. Very wrong. Attacks on Yami, first Kaiba, then Yugi, then even himself?! No, magic is at work here. Some dangerous magic. And Yugi's being lured into it's trap...
1. Yami: The Beginning of Everything

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
Hooray! I'm back! Anyway, this is my new fic, Yami: Unseeing Eyes. Just a minor note: There will be some mild references to yaoi, it'll be Yugi/Yami and Bakura/Ryou, but not anything serious. Okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, do you really think that I would write a Yu-Gi-Oh! FANFIC?!?!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
"Kaiba, what do you want with me?" yelled Yami. They were in the kitchen of Yugi's house. Kaiba had turned up that morning, and when Yugi went to the door, Kaiba had shoved him out of the way, and stormed through the house to find Yami. Now, an extremely confused Yami was standing, looking at Kaiba, who had quickly been followed by Yugi. Yugi's bright amethyst-coloured eyes were watching with fear and worry. "What do you want, Kaiba?" Yami asked again. Kaiba remained unusually silent.  
  
"Yugi, go away, quickly. I don't want you getting hurt." Yami said, never taking his eyes off Kaiba. "No!" said Yugi. He ran around the opposite side of the kitchen to Yami, and stood behind his Aibou. "Yugi, I know you want to help, but this isn't good." said Yami, looking down into Yugi's eyes.  
  
Kaiba took this moment of distraction as an opportunity. He lunged forward, and hit Yami hard on the face. Yami fell backwards, on top of Yugi. Luckily for them both, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle fell to the side. If this hadn't happened, the results of the stand-off would have been much worse. Yami stood up, rubbing his cheek, and quickly checked that Yugi was alright.  
  
Kaiba, ever silent, snatched up a blue-glass bottle from the side, an, aiming it carefully, threw it towards Yugi. Yami, sensing the threat, spun around to protect Yugi. The bottle shattered across his face. Yami cried out in pain, and Yugi cried out with fear. Still silent, Kaiba left the house.  
  
Yami sank to his knees, holding his face in his hands. The pain in his face was immense, as if several daggers had struck him, all at once. Onto the floor, dripped bright-red blood. Yugi stood stunned for a while, before running to the telephone, and hurriedly asking for an ambulance from the emergency services.  
  
Unseen, and unheard to Yugi, Yami had stood up, and staggered up the stairs, and into the bathroom, leaving a trial of red spots behind him. He kept his eyes shut tight, as he removed his jacket, and dropped it on the floor. He struggled to open his eyes, through the burning agony. Eventually, he got them open, and realised that it was like looking through red film. He splashed his eyes with cold water, and looked up again. His vision was clearer this time, he had been lucky; the glass narrowly missed his eyes. He looked up into the mirror, trembling.  
  
He counted seven long cuts across his face, and several smaller ones. Blood ran in vertical lines down his face, dripping onto his shirt, hands, and the top of the Millennium Puzzle. In several places, he could see small shards of glass embedded in his cuts, but then, the red film descended, and he had to splash his eyes again. He heard an approaching siren, and Yugi running up the stairs to him, telling him that an ambulance was coming for him. Most of this fell on deaf ears, but he allowed himself to be led downstairs by Yugi, and then put into the ambulance. Yugi sat next to him, worried. Yami did all of this in total silence. He never made a noise, not until he was at the hospital, and doctors were removing glass from his torn face, and even then, he only made the tiniest of cries. Yugi sat with him the whole time, silent as well. After that, his face was bandaged, and he was sent home.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yami's PoV  
  
First Kaiba storms in here, and now this. I can hardly see because of these damn bandages. One of them covers my left eye. I'm being awfully quiet. I think that's upsetting Yugi. Anyway, Tea, Tristan, Joey and Ryou are coming over now. Ryou is on strict orders to leave the Ring at home. The last thing I need is that bloody Tomb Robber Bakura tormenting me.  
  
The pain is blinding. I'm in agony, Ra help me, it feels like I've had my face torn into little pieces, and then it's been put back together wrong. I think I currently look like one of my ancestors; like a mummy. The only parts of my face you can see are my nose, mouth and right eye. My hair's a mess, it's got blood in it, and those damn doctors shoved it back with an elastic band, so that it wouldn't get trapped under the bandages. Then they pulled the band out, and half of my hair has collapsed, and my bangs are all messed up. I think I'm beginning to sound like Mai, going on about my hair. Oh well. The others just got here. Maybe I can risk even more pain to speak to them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yugi had stopped his friends from going into the front room for a minute (that was where Yami was.) He briefly explained what had happened, before letting them see Yami in his bandaged state. "Whoa... so Yami, how' ya doing?" asked Joey, trying not to look surprised. 


	2. Yami: Suspicion

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
Wow, three reviews, just for the first (short) chapter? Thanks, guys! And answering a question: No, Yami isn't going to go blind. I know the title makes it seem that way, (I'm still not sure why I called it that) but I just couldn't to that to Yami-kun. The story gets more complicated later, and will let the title make sense. But you'll just have to wait! HAHAHA!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
"I'm... alright, I guess." answered Yami, wincing slightly from a little more pain in his face. "What on earth happened?" asked Tea. Yugi smiled, and scampered off to clean up the mess in the kitchen and the bathroom, and to try and un-spot the carpet.  
  
"Well... Kaiba just sort of came in here, and he hit me. I fell over on top of Yugi, and of course, I checked that he was alright. Then Kaiba threw this bottle, and it broke across my face." Yami explained, in as few words as he could. "Why did Kaiba do that then?" said Joey. "I mean, I know he hates you, but he's not the kind of person to do that." "I don't know why. He wouldn't say anything."  
  
At that point, Yugi came back in. He had cleaned up the kitchen and the bathroom, but had given up over the spots on the cream-coloured carpet, which was now also full of soap. "You okay, Yami?" he asked. Yami nodded; it was less painful. "Hey! I know what would cheer us up!" said Joey jumping up. He put the TV on, to a channel where there was a live exhibition duel between Seto Kaiba, and the champion of a different country. They all watched a Blue Eyes White Dragon take down a Mystical elf, then Gaia, the Fierce Knight. After that, Kaiba's opponent played a Black Hole card, and destroyed the Blue Eyes the easy way.  
  
While he was watching Kaiba duel, something suddenly hit Yami. "Yugi, where is this duel taking place?" he asked. Yugi checked the TV guide. "Tokyo, Yami. Why?" Yugi answered. "But that's about three hours away from Domino!" Yami said, jumping up. "Kaiba was only here two hours ago! He wouldn't have time to get to Tokyo!" Yugi nodded. "You're right. But if it wasn't Kaiba, who was it?" "I don't know, but as soon as I get these damn bandages off, I'm going to find out."  
(Sorry for the VERY short chapter!) 


	3. Yami: Boku no Tomodachitachi, arigatou ...

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
Two weeks later, Yami went back into hospital. All the doctors did was remove the bandages, check that the wounds were healing, and send him home. Yami had asked Yugi not to come with him that time. He gave no reason, but Yugi agreed. The real reason was that Yami wanted to be the first (other than the doctors) to see what he looked like now. Now that he had seven mauve scars running in irregular lines across his face. Yugi had gone over to Joey's house for the afternoon, and Yami walked home alone, slowly, wondering why he wasn't going faster. The mirror was waiting for him, but he walked slowly, thinking over past events.  
  
The last time he had seen himself, his face was a mess of blood and glass. By the time he got home, it had started raining, causing him to go a bit faster, but not much. As soon as he stepped through the door, he abandoned all composure, and kicked his boots off, before sprinting up the stairs, and into the bathroom.  
  
He hesitated before looking in the mirror. Slowly, he looked into it, and stared into crimson eyes, which stared back. The longest scar ran across his forehead, almost horizontally. Five others were randomly placed across his face, and the seventh ran diagonally across his left eye. He was lucky, Yami thought. He had instantly closed his eyes when he saw the glass hurtling towards him. If he hadn't, he would now be half blind. For about five minutes, he stared into the mirror, thinking about the attack, and Kaiba, and finally, how different he looked.  
  
//Yugi, I'm home now.// he said to his Aibou. He waited for the response. Yugi ALWAYS heard him, no matter where he was. But of course, Yugi had to finish off whatever he was saying to anyone else, before talking back to Yami, so sometimes it took a while.  
  
/OK, Yami. Do you just want me to come back?/  
  
//I don't mind. I would enjoy the company, especially since I can now talk without seven daggers stabbing me in the face.// He heard a mental laugh from Yugi. /Sounds like you're back to normal/ he said. //Of course. Well, as normal as I'm going to get now. I don't care who sees me like this, but keep Kaiba out of it for a while. You can bring the damn Tomb Robber, if you like, but not Kaiba.// /OK. I'll be there soon./  
  
Yami half-jumped down the stairs, smiling happily for the first time in the last two weeks. Then, he had a thought, and raced back up the stairs, and into Yugi's bedroom. He quickly found a golden box, right where it always was. This, of course, was the box that originally contained the Puzzle, but now held Yugi's precious deck. He carried it back down the stairs with him, and then sat on the floor in the front room, and started playing with the cards. He messed around for a bit, trying to add up the total attack points of all the monsters, and then all the defence. After a while, he lost count, so he stopped.  
  
Then, he heard the front door open, and Yugi walk in, with what sounded like five extra sets of feet. "Yami, we're back!" Yugi shouted. "Where are you?" "In here." said Yami, pausing for a moment, then bravely getting up, and going to the door of the front room which led into the hallway. He looked at the group of people there. He narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw Bakura, but made no move. Everyone was staring at him, at his face. "What do you think?" he asked in a joking manner. "Well... er...?" started Tea, but Yami just laughed. "Don't worry about it." He turned back into the room, and Yugi bounced in after him. Yugi looked at his Aibou questioningly, from seeing his deck spread out on the floor, but said nothing. Yami smiled back at him, slightly embarrassed, but happy. He quickly, but carefully, gathered up all the cards, and put them back into their box.  
  
The silence was broken by Bakura. "How come nobody told me of this? I was hoping to do something like that to him myself!" he said, scowling. "Stupid Pharaoh." Everyone, even Yami laughed at this, and after a while, Bakura joined in. "But seriously, what happened?" Bakura asked. Of course, this meant that Yami had to explain everything all over again. After that, Joey decided that they were all getting way too serious, and he put a CD into the CD player. Very soon, a song that Joey called 'Wild Drive' blasted out of the speakers, and they were all dancing. Yami couldn't catch any of the words; it was very fast. The track changed, and the next one was called 'A Yell of Thirst'. Yami easily caught most of the words. He took most notice of the last line of a verse, and the chorus.  
  
"At this moment, I am lost in the familiar streets, and created the other side of myself in the darkness.  
  
A yell of thirst, as if piercing the heart already filled with depression. I want to invite you to see this world with me. Inside my heart are answers that no-one else has. Find the crucial key, FLY AT HIGHER GAME!"  
  
Both songs seemed very familiar to Yami, but he didn't know why. //Yugi, it's getting late.// he pointed out, after he had tried himself out. Yugi nodded, and said something to the others. They all smiled (except Bakura) and left.  
  
"Something wrong, Yami?" asked Yugi, dropping himself down onto the sofa next to Yami. "I'm alright. But the sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better." Yugi smiled, and slowly reached one of his hands out to Yami's face, and touched one of the scars. Yami winced a bit, they were still quite painful, but Yugi's touch was so carefully gentle, he didn't mind. "Yami, I know you've always been there for me, and I've never been quite sure if you knew that I've always been here for you." Yugi said quietly, snuggling up against his aibou. "I've always known it, Yugi. Ever since the first time you let me out of the Puzzle, right after you solved it. Of course, you had no idea that I was there, all you knew was that you felt different. Braver. And then, I knew we were destined to be partners." Yami said, smiling. "Destined... you always seem to talk about destiny a lot. Why is that?" Yugi said, looking up. "The Egyptians of my time had a very firm belief in destiny. Unfortunately, the councillors, and the High Priest (That was Kaiba, damn sod) believed it was their destiny to kill me, and that's how I ended up in the Puzzle. Not because they killed me, but because I was too afraid. I was ashamed for being such a coward, and I promised myself, that when I got out of the Puzzle, I would be brave, and I would protect whoever solved it. Lucky for me, that was you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Those songs should seem very familiar to Yami! They're both Japanese opening themes to Yu-Gi-Oh! There's also another one called Voice, which was the theme for Duellist Kingdom. Wild Drive (I think) was for Battle City, and A Yell of Thirst, better known as Kawaita Sakebi, I'm not sure about. I love Wild Drive, it's brilliant, but try singing along to it! 


	4. Yami: Magical Peril

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
After a while, Yugi decided to go to bed. Yami came up after him, feeling a little dizzy. Yugi jumped into bed, closely followed by Yami, who checked that his Aibou was alright, before climbing in himself, and quickly falling asleep. Yugi soon fell asleep too, knowing that Yami was right next to him.  
  
About midnight, Yugi blinked his eyes open, and looked around in the darkness. He put a hand out next to him, and it came in contact with Yami's back. Smiling, Yugi got out of bed, and crept down the stairs, to get a drink of water.  
  
Standing in the kitchen, Yugi felt a sudden burst of pain within his head, and before he could put his hands to his head, or call Yami, he found that he couldn't control his actions, or speak, not even mentally. He stood motionless for a little while, his eyes filled with a kind of blank rage. He moved his right hand towards the knife rack on a shelf in the kitchen, and drew out the longest, sharpest knife there was. Slowly, he walked back up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Yami was still fast asleep, and Yugi stood over him, holding the knife menacingly above him.  
  
Suddenly, Yami rolled over, though still asleep, he was checking if his Aibou was alright. When he felt that Yugi's form was not lying next to him, he abruptly opened his eyes, and rolled back. He found himself staring straight up into blank violet eyes. Yugi, sensing danger, brought the knife forward. As Yami saw the shining blade rushing towards his chest, he kicked out, and Yugi flew backwards, dropping the knife, and hitting his head on the corner of the slightly open door, and knocking him unconscious. A little blood showed. Yami climbed out of bed, and picked up the knife, shocked, and upset. He laid it down on a table, and went to tend his aibou. He laid Yugi on the bed, and fetched some water, to clear up the small wound at the back of Yugi's head.  
  
Yugi felt a dampness on the back of his head, and he stirred. He opened his eyes, to find himself face-down. He sat up, rubbing his head, then turned around. He looked straight into the slashed face before him, and blinked, confused. "What just happened?" he said. "Yugi, are you ok?" Yami asked hurriedly. "Yes, except for this strange headache. Wait a minute, wasn't I just downstairs? What's going on?" Yugi said, looking upset. Yami simply pointed to the knife lying on the table nearby. "I didn't... I would never..." Yugi started saying, but Yami laid a finger over his aibou's lips. "Shhh. Yes, you did, and it's just as well I woke up. What were you doing?" Yami said quietly. "I... I don't know. The last thing I remember was being downstairs in the kitchen. But, Yami, you know I wouldn't! You have to believe me!" Yugi said, tears beginning to run from his eyes. "Shhh." said Yami, sitting on the bed, and pulling Yugi into his lap. "I know you wouldn't. You weren't doing that through your own actions. Just before I kicked you, I sensed some kind of magic."  
  
"M... magic?" Yugi said, his tears beginning to dry. "Sh... shouldn't the P... puzzle have p... protected me?" "That would have been true. If you were wearing the Puzzle." Yami said, pointing to a shelf where the Puzzle was lying. "But I didn't take it off! You saw me get into bed, and I was still wearing it!" Yugi said, jumping out of Yami's lap, and putting the Puzzle back on. "One thing we know for certain; someone is going to great lengths to get rid of you, Yami. Please, promise me you'll be careful." "I promise, aibou. Now get back into bed." Yugi climbed into bed, and Yami flicked off the light. He heard a few sobs from Yugi, who was thinking about what he had almost done. "It's okay, Yugi." Yami whispered, getting into bed next to Yugi. He waited until he heard Yugi's slow, regular breathing, and knowing that Yugi was asleep again, went to sleep himself, with his arm protectively over Yugi's sleeping form. 


	5. Yami: Apologetic

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
AN: Don't you scoff me, YuGiMegami! I'm not a doctor; I'm 14, I wouldn't know. Just for the rest of you, I've been told that Yami probably wouldn't have scars after that attack. I never said the cuts were SHALLOW anyway. And I'm the authoress. If you don't like it, tough.  
  
Now, as that's done, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This is a shortie chapter, sorry, but all the chapters are already typed out on my computer, I just add the ANs in. Thank you again!  
The next morning, Yugi called all his friends over again. He was too ashamed to tell the others what he had almost done, but Yami explained it in a way that made completely sure they understood that Yugi was not to blame. Yugi rubbed the back of his head, where it was still very sore, after his brief encounter with the corner of the door. "That's it." said Joey. "I'm not going to stand by anymore, and watch one of by best friends suffer as people try to kill him. I'm going to do something." "What?" asked Tristan. "Ummm.... I'm going to call Mokuba." Joey said, getting up, and walking towards the phone. "Um, why?" Tea said. "Simple. So we can check exactly how long Kaiba was away for the other day." Joey said. "See, Tristan, I am capable of intelligent thought!" "As of yesterday?" Tristan smirked. "Shuddup." By this time, he had reached the phone, and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Kaiba Mansion. Mokuba speaking." came the voice down the phone. "Mokuba, it's Joey." "Joey? What do you want?" "Information. That day when Seto went to the exhibition match in Tokyo?" "Um, yeah." "How long was he gone for?" "All day. Why?" "Somebody, either looking like your brother, or disguised as him, attack Yami on that day." "Is he alright?" "Um, yeah." "Well, Seto's just walked into the room, and has asked be who I'm talking to? D'you want to talk to him?" "I'll get Yugi to. Yugi!" Yugi ran up to the phone, and took it from Joey. "Um, hi, it's Yugi." "What do you want, Yugi?" came Seto's harsh voice down the phone. "Didn't Mokuba tell you?" "Nope." "Well, someone looking like you attacked Yami a while ago." "Good." "Shuddup. He's alright." "Aww." "Listen again, Kaiba; SOMEONE LOOKING LIKE YOU ATTACKED YAMI. That means, whoever it was, is trying to put the blame on you. Ok?" "Yes. I'm not an idiot like Joey" "But you were in Tokyo that day." "The exhibition match?" "Yes. We were checking that you had been in Tokyo all day. Thanks anyway." "Bye then." "Bye." Yugi hung up. "OK, he was in Tokyo all day. By the way, Joey, Kaiba says you're an idiot." "Aw, thanks Kaiba." Joey said sarcastically.  
  
"Yami, you'll have to be on your guard. It could be one of us next." Tea said. "You're right." said Yami, standing up. "We've got to put a stop to this. I can't keep putting Yugi's life in danger!" "What do you mean? I'm in no danger!" said Yugi, walking back over to his aibou. "Well, you see, if you die, I disappear, if I die, you disappear. The Puzzle is a two-way system, and I sincerely wish it wasn't." Yami explained, going a little red. "I'm glad it is. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Yami!" said Yugi, looking up bravely. "We've come through so much together, I can't lose you now!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- 


	6. Yami: Magical Peril Suicide

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
It was late again, that night, that Yami awoke, because his precious aibou was missing. Within a minute though, Yugi was back, and telling him not to worry, before drifting back off to sleep. "I need some water..." mumbled Yami, climbing out of bed. Instead of going to the kitchen, he went into the bathroom, and stared at his slashed face again. "I look so different..." he said. "So... unlike me. Yugi's changed me a lot." It was true. Yugi's presence in his mind and soul had changed him, almost beyond recognising. So different to the boy that had beaten Kaiba with Exodia. So different to that strong Pharaoh who had ruled Egypt. He had saved the world twice in his prolonged life. (AN: This is after Battle City. I haven't seen much of it though.) His eyes, that had once been a harsh crimson, had a new softness to them. There were hints of violet, the violet of Yugi's eyes, mingled with a softer red. He was stronger now than he ever had been, and yet, gentler. He had some of Yugi's childish happiness and innocence within him now, where there had only been determination and skill before.  
  
Yami smiled, and went back into their bedroom, and watched Yugi's sleeping form. He was the best friend that Yami could have hoped for, and the best partner. Being with Yugi was worth another 5000 years, trapped within a shattered Puzzle, Yami decided in his mind. Looking about the room, he noticed that the knife was still laying on the table. He had foolishly forgotten to put it away. He walked over to it, and picked it up, intending to return it to it's safe place in the kitchen, but he never got there. Before he even left the room, pain seared through his head, and he wasn't controlling his actions. He was watching through faraway eyes. He had turned the knife's blade towards his chest. //YUGI!!!!// he yelled out, suddenly finding that, unlike Yugi, he could still speak through their connection. Instantly, Yugi shot up from his bed, wide awake, making Yami wonder if he was ever asleep at all. Yugi stooped at the sight of Yami near the door, with the knife-blade towards him.  
  
'I'm too weak to overpower Yami...' thought Yugi quickly. 'So I'll just have to do it another way.' He closed his eyes. His form began to flicker, as he disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle, into Yami's Millennium Puzzle. He had made them both occupants of the same body, just like it had been in the start. And, using a skill he had perfected, he forced Yami into his Soul Room, and forced himself out. So now, he was standing in Yami's place, with a knife blade towards him. He soon put that down.  
  
He choked, the wind knocked from him, as he felt Yami trying to get back out. It took all of his strength to keep Yami inside the Puzzle, as well as raising his own mind-defences, so that whatever was controlling Yami couldn't control Yugi again. He coughed again, and made his way down the stairs, and to the phone. He pressed the button which had Joey's number in it, on speed-dial, and waited for him to pick up. Surprisingly, Joey was very fast. "Hello, Joey speaking." "J... joey?" "Yuug? I'll be there right away." Joey only had to listen to Yugi's voice to know that something was up.  
  
Incredibly quickly, Joey was at the door, with Ryou and Bakura. He had got them because he went past their house on the way to Yugi's. Yugi opened the door, and looked up at them with tired eyes. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey asked. "It's... Yami... he's... in... the Puzzle." said Yugi, looking, and sounding very strained, and tired. Very quickly, Bakura, surprisingly, picked Yugi up, and carried him into the front room, and put him on the couch. "Now, take your time, Yugi, tell us exactly what happened." he said, sounding shockingly gentle. "Well, Yami... had got up... and then I heard him... yell for me... through... our connection. When... I woke up... he was standing... in our room... with a knife... about to kill himself. So... I joined our bodies... and forced him... into.... the... Puzzle. And... he's trying to... escape!" Yugi said slowly.  
  
Bakura thought for a while. Mentally, Yugi was praising Joey for bringing Ryou and Bakura with him, the two most likely to know what to do. "Right, Yugi, I'm going to have to take us to the Shadow Realm. For Joey and Ryou's protection, and because it'll be easier for me then." Bakura said. Yugi nodded. "Once we're there, take down ALL your mental protection, and let Yami out. It will hurt, but not for long. Ok?" Yugi nodded again. "Ryou, Joey, stand back. Oh, and Ryou, take off the Millennium Ring." Ryou, not quite sure why, took off the golden Ring, and laid it on the coffee table. "Ready Yugi? Here we go." The Ring glowed, and very quickly, Yugi found himself standing in the dark depths of the Shadow Realm, facing Bakura.  
  
He followed Bakura's instructions. Quickly, he let his mental and physical guard down, and felt himself being pulled into the Puzzle. After a few seconds, Yami was standing in his place, looking ever so slightly confused, and angry. Whatever it was, it was still controlling him.  
  
"Ok, Yami? This WILL hurt. A lot. I'm very sorry. Yugi, you're going to feel this just as much. If you want to, you can put a barrier up to stop the pain." Yugi heard him, but didn't put up any defences. Yami stood still. Bakura rushed towards him, and added a black eye to the cuts on Yami's face. Shocked, Yami reeled back, before running forward, and hitting Bakura hard in the chest. Bakura fought back hard, knowing that eventually, Yami would come out of it. Bakura narrowly dodged a high kick, and aimed another hit for Yami's head, this time, the forehead, right over the long scar there. Pain laced through it, and Yami snapped out of it. Feeling the burning pain in his head, and seeing Bakura before him, he hit back. Bakura skidded to the floor. "What was that for, you bloody Tomb Raider!" yelled Yami. "Good to have you back, Pharaoh." said Bakura, calmly getting up, and brushing himself off. "You have a very brave Aibou, Yami." "Yugi? Where's Yugi? Is he alright?" Yami said, looking around for Yugi, and seeing only darkness. "Oh, Yugi's fine. He's in his Soul Room, with no mental defences."  
  
//Yugi!//  
  
/Yami! I'm glad you're alright/  
  
//What happened?//  
  
/I'll explain in a minute./  
  
Bakura took them out of the Shadow Realm. Ryou was a bit hesitant, seeing Yami, but as Bakura nodded, he relaxed, and picked the Millennium Ring back up. "Now, somebody tell me EXACTLY what happened!" yelled Yami. "Shush, not so loud!" said Yugi, reappearing next to him. "Whatever took my body over, just took yours over. Bakura came to help sort it out. OK?" Yami nodded. Yugi rubbed his forehead, where a faint mauve line was beginning to show. "Oh, Yugi, you're hurt because of me!" said Yami, dropping to his aibou's height. "No, it's not your fault Yami. I chose not to use any mental protection. I..." Yugi collapsed.  
  
"Yugi?! Yugi, wake up!" said Yami, kneeling on the ground next to him. "He's fine, Yami." said Ryou. "Evidently, you can be quite a pain in the ass. Yugi's only out because of the amount of energy he had to use to keep you in the Puzzle until we got here! So don't worry. Just put him to bed." Yami nodded, picking Yugi up. "Um... guys?" he asked shyly, an obvious part of Yugi's softness showing through. "Will you stay here tonight? I'm just.. .just a little..." "CHICKEN!" yelled Bakura, finishing Yami's sentence. "Ok then. I'm just a little afraid." Yami said. "I said chicken." Bakura corrected. "Say it." "Ok then." sighed Yami, knowing he really owed Bakura one. "I'm just a little chicken. Cluck cluck." "Thank you." "Never again. As I was saying, can you stay here to keep an eye on me and Yugi, and on each other... just in case." "Alright then, oh Pharaoh of Chickeniness." said Bakura. Yami looked daggers at him, and Bakura shut up. "Alright, Yami." said Joey. "We'll stay here. Now you and Yugi go up to bed. You look awfully tired." Yami nodded, and turned to go up the stairs with Yugi.  
  
Yami laid Yugi on the bed, and looked at him. As he had just appeared from the Puzzle, he was fully dressed, as was Yami. He decided not to risk waking Yugi by undressing him; instead, he carefully pulled Yugi's shoes off, and set them on the floor next to the bed. Yami covered Yugi with the sheets, then took his own boots off, and climbed in too. "'Night, Yugi." he said aloud, and was extremely surprised to hear:  
  
/Goodnight, Yami./ 


	7. Yami: Kokoro no Tomodachitachi, Heart of...

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
Yami awoke early the next morning. He had had hardly any sleep, due to the previous night's events. Yugi was still fast asleep beside him, having used up most of his energy through the Puzzle. Yami carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake Yugi, an then went downstairs.  
  
Ryou and Bakura were asleep in the front room, but he couldn't see Joey anywhere. He wandered through to the kitchen, searching for the blonde teen. He was quickly found, asleep on the kitchen floor. Yami was puzzled by this, but then saw that Joey was asleep in front of the shelf that held the knives. Smiling, Yami shook Joey out of his slumber. "Just ten more minutes..." Joey mumbled. Yami poked him in the cheek. "Go away..." Joey said. Yami grinned, a sudden thought coming to his mind. He poked Joey again. "Joey?" he said. "Are you awake? Guess not. That means NO PIZZA!!!" Joey jumped up instantly, and stood up, looking down at Yami, who was rolling with laughter on the floor. "Ha ha. Very funny. As the King of Games, you couldn't come up with anything better?" Joey said. "You've been around Bakura too long." said Yami, standing up. "Yami, shut up, you'll wake the others!" Joey said, acting unusually mature.  
  
"Too late." Ryou said. He had obviously just woken up. "Bakura's still asleep." "So is Yugi." said Yami. "Do you want me to wake Bakura up?" Ryou nodded, and hid a smile. "Sure. Go ahead." Yami, thinking that this was rather suspicious, walked through to the front room, and to the couch where Bakura was sleeping. "Bakura, are you going to get up?" Yami said. Bakura snored. "Pig." said Yami, walking a little closer, and crouching down so that he was looking into Bakura's sleeping face. Cautiously, he reached out and poked Bakura's cheek. Nothing. So he poked him again, and little harder. Still nothing. Yami, again, poked him even harder. This time, Bakura moved, stretching his arm out to punch Yami in the face, and then roll over. Yami reeled back, ending up sitting on the floor. "Even when he's asleep he hurts... now I know why Ryou was so keen to let ME wake him up!"  
  
He heard a few stifled laughs from the door. Before the faces darted away, he noticed that Yugi was up, and had been told by Ryou to watch. "RYOUUU!" yelled Yami, running into the kitchen. "Yami, you looked so funny!" said Yugi, laughing so hard he was crying. "Yeah, I wish you could've seen the look on your face when Bakura hit you!" Joey said. "I should have told you, usually I just leave him lying there!" Ryou added. "You guys are SO mean sometimes!" Yami yelled. "Hey, Pharaoh, keep it down, would ya? Honestly, they probably only made you Pharaoh because all of Egypt could here you at once!" said Bakura's voice from the door. "By the way, I was woken up by you and Joey. I was just waiting for the right moment to do th..." Bakura never got to finish, because he suddenly found Yami's fist in his face. "I take it back." he mumbled, checking that all his teeth were still there. "I feel so much better." said Yami.  
  
"And so do I." said Yugi. "I'm glad you're normal again. Now, does anyone mind if I do and watch TV?" "Nope. As long as I can come with ya!" said Joey, following his friend through the door, and onto the couch. Yugi picked up the remote control, and flicked it on. "I love this show!" said Joey. "There's a guy that looks like me in it."  
  
Yami stood in the kitchen, watching some of Yugi's show out of the corner of his eye. (AN: Three guesses. Which show is it?) "That show's just weird." said Yami. "It seems so... unreal." "Hey! I like that show!" said Ryou, bopping into the front room. Yami and Bakura shrugged, and went to sit with their friends.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Tea and Tristan. Yami jumped up to answer the door. "Hiya, Yami! We guessed that Ryou and Joey were here, because they weren't at their houses." said Tea. She heard a bit of the music from the TV, and leaned over so that she could see what it was. "Oh, you're not watching that stupid show, are you?" "Make way for Tristan!" said Tristan, running into the room, and dropping down next to Joey. "The best character in this show has got to be Honda!" he said. "No way! It's Jounouchi!" Joey protested. "I like Anzu." said Yugi from his chair. Tristan and Joey looked at him. "I would have thought you'd like that kid there. I've forgotten his name. The one with really spiky hair." said Joey, pointing. "No, that guy's the best!" said Bakura, pointing out a taller version of the boy that Joey had forgotten the name of.  
  
"In my opinion, they're all stupid." said Tea. "That one that Yugi likes, she's so... so... corny." "Yeah, I agree. Come on, maybe we can convince them to put some decent programming on." said Yami.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
What an ironic chapter. I needed a TV show for them to watch, so they're watching the original version of Yu-Gi-Oh! It cracks me up for some reason. Probably when Bakura says that Yami's his favourite character. And that Joey doesn't know the name of the main character. That is, Yuugi. Sorry if I'm assuming you all know their japanese names. I'll just write them here. Yugi = Yuugi Yami = Yami (How boring) Joey = Jounouchi Tristan = Honda Tea = Anzu (Yami) Bakura = Um... Bakura? (In English he's Bakura. In this fic he's Ryou) Ryou = Ryou Bakura. Well, I had to put some humour in... that's just the way I am, and the reason I can't write angst fics! 


	8. Yami: Revenge? Iie, Yugi!

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
Responding to a question in the reviews: Ryou (in this fic) is the good Bakura. The nice one. Bakura is Yami Bakura, but I use their names in that way because I always refer to Yami Yugi as Yami, and I just don't like the sound of Yami Bakura. Not that there's anything wrong with it, for anyone who uses that name.  
  
----  
Much later that evening, Yugi and Yami were left, once again, alone. They had been playing Duel Monsters; but since they knew each other's moves perfectly, they decided it was pointless. It was getting late, and Yugi had fallen asleep on the sofa, so Yami carried him up the stairs, and put him to bed.  
  
Yami sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at his aibou's angelic sleeping face. He pulled the sheets up around him, and sat quietly. Yami reached out one hand, and brushed a few of Yugi's bangs out of his face. On his forehead was an echo of Yami; a mauve line, exactly the same as the scar across Yami's forehead. The other six had faded slightly, but the last one would never fade. Then, very quietly, Yami stood up, and left his aibou sleeping.  
  
'What's going on?' he thought, sitting in the kitchen. 'I have to find out who keeps attacking me, before they hurt Yugi. I don't care about myself... only him.' He put his face in his arms. 'I never told Yugi... I love that boy. I'll love him for now, and the rest of eternity, and beyond! When this is all over... I'll tell him. I promise that I'll tell him how I really feel... Yugi..." And with that, Yami drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"That bloody Pharaoh has escaped me one too many times!" said a harsh voice. "Damn him! It's all because of that little boy, Yugi. I'll get rid of him before I eliminate the Pharaoh... invade his dreams... Yugi is mine!"  
  
Yugi sat up in bed, shaking. He had dreamt that Yami had turned against him... but that was only a dream, wasn't it? "Ah, you are Yugi." said a voice from the corner of his room. "W... who's there?" asked Yugi, pulling the sheets up. "It's only me." A dark figure stepped forward. "I'm Megami." "What are you doing here? What do you want?" said Yugi. "I only want what you want." said Megami. "And to tell you that Yami is betraying you." "What do you mean? Yami would never..." Yugi jumped out of his bed. "But he has. He's using you. He always has. He's used you mind and body since the day you first let him out of the Puzzle." said Megami, stepping forward. Megami was a tall girl, with long flowing black hair, and black eyes. "No! I'm his aibou; his partner!" Yugi said indignantly. Megami caught him by the wrist, and forced him to look up into her eyes. "Oh, but he is using you. Just like he used all those slaves in Egypt. And then he left them to die. You believe me..."  
  
Megami's eyes had a hypnotic quality. Yugi felt himself being drawn in, and believing everything she said. "You'll come with me now, Yugi... you can plot your revenge on him... You could destroy the one who used you..." "Yes... Megami..." Yugi found himself replying. The bright sparkle in his eyes had faded, and Megami's dark power was invading his body and mind, tearing him away from Yami. "Yes..." They disappeared.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped open. "Yugi?" 


	9. Yami: Betrayal

Yami: Unseeing Eyes.  
  
"Yugi?" Yami ran up the stairs. "Yugi, are you alright?" He opened Yugi's bedroom door, to find the bed empty. "Yugi, where are you?" said Yami, his voice full of worry. //Yugi?// He even tried mentally, but there was no reply. Panicking, he ran down the stairs, and called Joey on the phone. "Joey? Yugi's gone missing..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"Ah, Yugi, my favourite boy!" said Megami, sitting on a golden throne in a dark room. "You look so handsome like that." At the other end of the room, stood Yugi, wearing a new outfit; still black, but with long sleeves, and he wore black armour. At his side hung a deadly sword. His eyes were blank, and he made no move to speak. "Now, for your revenge on Yami..." Megami began. "Ryou!" she called. Out of the darkness stepped Ryou Bakura, wearing a similar uniform to Yugi's. "Now, Yugi, I brought one of your friends here to help you. He also wanted revenge on the spirit of his Millennium Item. He will be your partner. First of all, I want you to give me your Millennium Items..."  
  
Both boys walked forwards, and took the Items from around their necks. They held them up to Megami. "Now, I will drain the power from them. That will leave Yami and Bakura as mortals, meaning you can do whatever you want to them." The power flowed out of the Items , and into Megami's hands. The boys dropped the Items to the floor. "Now, go, and take your revenge!" Yugi and Ryou simultaneously turned, and left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"CHIKUSHOU! KUSO!" yelled Bakura, pacing up and down the front room in Yugi's house. "For Ra's sake, Bakura, you're not making this any easier!" said Yami, sitting and thinking. Both of them had felt their powers disappear a little earlier. "Yami's right, Bakura." said Joey. "Both Yugi and Ryou have completely disappeared. The last thing we need is you yelling things like that." "Shit, I suppose you're right." said Bakura sinking into a chair.  
  
"There's one thing that makes logical sense." said Yami. "Whoever took Yugi and Ryou is the one who's had it in for me." Everyone nodded. "We'll have to be extra careful." said Bakura. "Yami, you're not cold, are you?" asked Tea, changing the subject. "No. Why?" said Yami, a little surprised. "Well, why are you wearing your coat?" said Tea. "Um... well before you got here, I was out looking for Yugi, and I just haven't taken it off yet." said Yami, blushing a tiny bit. The real reason was that he was afraid; and there was a knife stuck through one of the belt loops at the back of his trousers. He was wearing his blue coat to conceal it. "Oh... ok then." said Tea, not quite fully believing him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"So, Ryou, any ideas?" asked Yugi. "Yeah. Make them suffer. They're not to die yet." said Ryou with an evil smirk. "They're already suffering. They've lost their powers, and they are upset about losing their little aibous! Serve them right!" said Yugi. "We'll hurt them too. Let them see you or me a few times, then attack them, and kill them!" "Good plan. Bakura won't know what hit him!" "And Yami's already so upset, we'll break his spirit in two!" 


	10. Yami: One True Friend

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
Yami sat alone on his bed, looking at the spot that Yugi had disappeared from the night before. 'Oh, Yugi... where did you go to...?' he thought, tears forming in his eyes. Quickly he blocked them. "No..." he said quietly. "It's my fault. I'm his guardian; I should have protected him! It's all my fault!" This time, the tears came. "I was supposed to look after him! I was supposed to be his friend and protector! And now, I've failed him!" Yami buried his face in his hands, and closed his eyes, but the moment he closed them, he saw those shiny eyes looking at him, so he snapped them open. "Pull yourself together..." he muttered. 'You should be punished.' said a small voice in the back of his head.  
  
Silently, he pulled out the knife he had been carrying, and looked at it's short silver blade. It reflected things, but the reflections were distorted. He placed it on his wrist, and not closing his eyes against the pain, drew the sharp blade across his wrist. After a few moments, beads of blood bubbled up, then burst, running down his forearm. He watched the red lines tumble down his arm for a little while, then repeated the process, a little underneath the first cut. Soon, his arm was a mess of blood, and he went to wash it off, and bandage up the arm. Thinking back on it, it was a stupid thing to do; tomorrow, the others would ask him how the slashes got there.  
  
Yami's POV  
  
So what? It's just a little cut. Well, a few. And I deserve the punishment. I didn't protect Yugi like I said I would. Now he's gone, and I never got to tell him... I'll find him. First thing tomorrow morning, I'll go and search for him. And I won't fail next time... if there is a next time. I just wish... I could sense him. Before, I could always feel him presence, however far way he was. Now half my mind is just empty. I've lost all my powers, but I don't really care about that. Half of my soul has been torn away; I must find the other half...  
  
He drifted off to sleep, back in bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Joey's POV.  
  
I'm worried about Yami. He's so secretive. He never really tells us anything. There's more to him than just the powerful former-Pharaoh. Much, much more. And I wish he'd tell us. Then there's Yugi. Yami's so protective of him, and it's a real shock just to have him disappear from under Yami's nose. I'll go help him tomorrow. In more ways than one; I think he just needs a real friend at the moment.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
Stupid... shit... kuso... bloody... Ryou... Ryou, please come back! Please, please! I always act like I don't need him; like I don't care. But I love the little guy, however wimpy. He's just... sweet. Ra, am I going soft? I'm gonna find that kid. Don't care how long it takes... five-thousand more millennia... don't care.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yami was out early the next morning, wandering idly through the streets of Domino, looking for Yugi. Once, he was asked for an autograph, by some young duellist. He'd signed the paper quickly, and walked on. At least that kid was happy.  
  
Eventually, he came to the park, which was empty. He went and sat on one of the swings, his toes brushing the ground. He looked up, then jumped to his feet. There was Yugi, standing against a tree. Yami rubbed his eyes, and looked again, but he was gone. 'I swear he was there...' he thought, walking quickly over to the tree. On the ground was a note. "You die soon, Yami." was all it said. It was unmistakably Yugi's handwriting. He screwed the paper up in his pocket, and walked home before he began to cry.  
  
To his surprise, Joey was waiting for him. "Hi, Yami." he said quietly. "Hello." Yami said, even more quietly, before opening the door, and gesturing for Joey to follow him in. Not thinking, Yami took off his coat, and dropped it to the ground by the door. He went into the front room, dropped into a chair, and cried, face in hands. Joey followed him. "Yami, it's alright." he said, putting a comforting arm around him. "We know you're upset. Heck; Bakura was acting the same way about Ryou!" None of this seemed to help. "There's something more now. What's wrong?" With damp hands, Yami showed Joey the note, and explained. "This is serious, Yami!" said Joey, alarmed. Suddenly, he caught sight of the knife that Yami had been carrying. He pulled it out of the belt-loop. "Yami, what are you doing with this?" he asked. "It... it m... makes me feel... s... safe." said Yami between sobs. "I think it's been doing more than that." said Joey, eyeing the bandages on Yami's arm. "You're to stop this now. It won't help." Joey said sternly. Yami said nothing.  
  
Half-angry, half-sympathetic, Joey pulled Yami to his feet, and pulled his hands away from his face. He looked into Yami's damp violet-crimson eyes for a few minutes, then hit him, hard. Yami reeled backwards, clutching a red cheek. Joey grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back. "Come on, Yami. Snap out of it. I'm your friend, no matter what happens to you, I'll be there to catch you, and pull you back to your senses. None of this; not crying, not cutting yourself, not anything is going to help Yugi. You're just going to have to stand up, like when you duel. You're... well, you're not seventeen, like you look, but however old you are, you're old enough to cope. Coping is the first step to bravery. The last step will be saving Yugi, and you have several steps to master yet. I'll be there to help you along the way. Ok?"  
  
Yami nodded, quietly. "Yes. Thank you Joey. But... please say nothing to the others. Tea and Tristan won't understand properly, however much Tea talks about friendship, this is a different kind." Joey nodded in agreement. 


	11. Yami: Dark or Light, Yugi?

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
"Ryou, I'm getting impatient! Why must you make me wait to take my revenge?" Yugi yelled across the room. "Because it inflicts more pain on them this way. I want to get rid of Bakura too, but make them suffer before they die!" Ryou answered quietly. "Please, stop arguing." said Megami from her throne. "Ryou, I think Yugi is right. It's been a week now; if you leave it much longer, they'll begin to cope without you, and they'll become strong again." Ryou nodded. "Come on then. I expect we can find them easily." The pair disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yami sat outside the Game Shop that morning. Yugi's Grandpa was away, and had been for three weeks, and without Yugi, the shop was closed. Next to him sat Bakura. Joey had talked to both of them, and both were feeling better. Yami had had another small incident with a knife, but Joey had quickly put a stop to that. Bakura was just silent for once. "What are we going to do then, mighty Pharaoh?" asked Bakura quietly. "Put our differences aside." Yami replied. "This time, we just have to work together. For something."  
  
The sky above them was darkening rapidly, changing day into night. Clouds rolled across it, and rain started to fall. The pair stood to go inside, when lightning flashed, and two figures stood before them. "Y... yugi!" said Yami. "Are you okay? Where have you been?" He stepped towards Yugi. Bakura did a similar thing. "Stop!" said Yugi harshly. "We're fine. Better than we ever were with you. Megami showed us; you've been using us. And now it's time for our revenge." "Yugi, what do you mean? I'm your friend, I would never use you!" said Yami, small tears forming in his eyes. "Your powers are gone." said Yugi. "I gave up the Millennium Puzzle myself. You're nothing now; you're mortal."  
  
Ryou had already drawn his sword, and held it against Bakura. "Kuso..." Bakura said quietly. "Someone's done a good job of turning them against us." "Change of Heart." said Yami idly. Yugi held his sword out against Yami. "We've let you suffer. Now we'll let you die. Megami has shown us your deceptive ways." he said, attacking Yami, who dodged quickly out of the way. Bakura had stumbled backwards, and Ryou was standing over him, waiting for Yugi.  
  
"Yugi..." said Yami, dodging another strike. "Yugi, listen to me! I didn't do anything to you! Remember; I helped you!" Another strike followed this. "You never helped me. It was all for yourself, you selfish pig!" Yugi yelled, pausing for a moment. Yami saw this, and made a quick, strong kick to Yugi's chest. He flew backwards, and dropped the sword.  
  
"Yami! Bakura!" yelled a voice. It was Joey, running up to them. "Stay away, Joey." said Yami, kicking Yugi's sword out of his reach. Yugi shakily stood up. "You... you..." he began. Yami stood facing him. Silently, he drew his fist back, and punched Yugi. He reeled backwards, and Yami caught his wrist, pulling him back, and smiling at Joey. Joey grinned, and gave Yami a thumbs-up. Yami turned his attention to the amethyst eyes below him. "Yugi, I'm your friend. No matter what happens to you, I'll be there to catch you, and pull you back. I'm your aibou, I... I..." Yami hesitated, biting his lip. "Yugi, I love you." he said finally. Yugi blinked, rather shocked, as did Bakura. Joey, however, wasn't that surprised. "Yugi, I loved you since the first day you let me out of the Puzzle. I could never tell you, I was too scared, but now, I can say it." The brightness and sparkle slowly returned to Yugi's eyes, and the black armour faded away. "Yami... I love you too." he said quietly, wrapping his arms around his darker's waist, and crying. "Yugi, it's ok. I'm here for you. I always will be." said Yami, putting his arms around Yugi. "Yami, I'm so sorry!" Yugi wailed, tears soaking Yami's coat. "It wasn't your fault. It was that Megami person. You're safe now."  
  
Ryou frowned. Bakura looked up at him. "Yugi, you're weak." Ryou said spitefully. "I expect I'll have to kill you too. See ya." He disappeared. Yami picked Yugi up, and lead the others inside.  
  
"Yami, why did you do that?" Yugi asked. "Do what?" said Yami. "That. You risked your life to bring me back to my senses. I could have attacked you at any moment." Yugi looked away from Yami's face as he said that, turning red. "I already told you why. I love you." Yami said, hugging Yugi closer. "And I always will. 


	12. Yami: Love's Confession

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
This whole chapter will be Yami's POV.  
  
Now I'm sitting here, with Yugi held tightly in my arms. Everyone's silent; I know why, without them telling me. It's... because of what I said to Yugi... the fact that I said it in front of them all... that fact that Ryou knows, and he, and whoever is with him, will only use it to make me weaker. Kuso.  
Everything I've ever done since I met Yugi has put him in danger. Yet I claim to be his guardian. I've failed so badly at that...  
  
/Aw, Yami, it's not all your fault!/ His voice echoes through my mind.  
  
//I know, aibou, but I'm supposed to protect you. I don't really know why... I just should.//  
  
/And you're the best friend I've ever had, yami-tomodachi, yami-aibou./  
  
He's never called me by those names before. He's just made them up... yami- tomodachi... yami-aibou... (AN: Dark Friend, Dark Partner)  
  
//Hai, arigatou, Yugi, hikari-tomodachi, hikari-aibou//  
  
/Anata wa mou hitori no boku, eien desu ka?/ (AN: You're the other me forever?)  
  
It's been ages since he called me 'mou hitori no boku'. (AN: Mou hitori no boku means 'the other me' and is what Yugi called Yami in the original Japanese versions)  
  
//Um... hai. Eien.//  
  
/Hai. Good./  
  
He's so sweet... he's my mou hitori no ore.(AN: Yami always uses 'ore' instead of 'boku') My aibou. Forever.  
  
/Oh... Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Yugi?//  
  
/I'm sorry. I lost you all your Shadow Powers, and now you're mortal./  
  
//Not... entirely. If I had lost all my powers, I wouldn't be able to speak to you through my mind.//  
  
/HAI! So... the Millennium Puzzle...?/  
  
//We don't need it anymore, Yugi. I'm free of it, and we don't need it to link with each other anymore.//  
  
/Oh.../  
  
//I still have my powers, it's just going to take a while for me to be able to use them again.//  
  
/Ok. Aishiteru, Yami./  
  
He says that, and falls asleep. Just one simple word of Yugi's language can sum up all his feelings. Aishiteru... 


	13. Yami: Aside Thoughts, Kawaita Sakebi

Yami: Unseeing Eyes

  


  


This is a little filler chapter, a bit of a side story. It's just really Yugi and Yami reflecting on all the things which have happened to them, and how Yugi has changed Yami's outlook on life. Just some piece of crap I stuck together. As a result, I'm uploading two chapters at once, so if you don't like this, you can just skip ahead. This is NOT important to the overall storyline.

  


  


The song is 'Kawaita Sakebi' the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Opening theme. The song will be written out in Japanese, but there is a translation at if you want it.

  


Italic text is the song, bold text is Yami, normal is Yugi.

  


  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


  

    
    _Kono mama mou sukoshi_
    _Arukou kata wo taki_
    _Kieyuku yume wo kazoe_
    _Kareteku nakama wo mita..._
    **Walking along the road... shoulder to shoulder... **
    **me and Yugi have always been like that.**
    Side by side, forever...
    Counting the dreams going further away...
    **Dreams of what?**
    Of winning?
    Of saving friends and family?
    Of saving the world?
    **All that's behind us. **
    **Since the Battle City tournament. **
    **Now trying to settle into normal life. **
    Then something comes along, and ruins it.
    **Seeing the gradually lessening friends... **
    **there's always just been the small group of Yugi and me, Ryou and Bakura, Joey, **
    **Tristan and Tea.**
    The last two are growing more distant everyday.
    **While I find myself being more friendly towards Bakura. **
    **That's your influence on me.**
    _Kayoi nareta michi ni _
    _Mayoi komu kono goro_
    _Yami ga mou hitori no jibun wo tsukuru_
    At this time, lost in familiar streets...
    losing myself in my own mind,
    searching for answers to questions nobody asked.
    **Then there's the line I think is for you... **
    **"And created the other side of myself in the darkness" **
    **The other side of you is me. **
    **I mean, you didn't create me, **
    **but you shaped me, **
    **from the guy who would once do anything to succeed, **
    **to this person now; **
    **a person who has a heart, **
    **and cares about more than simply winning, **
    **even if I do seem to do it a lot.**
    _Kawaita Sakebi Ga_
    _Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu_
    _Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na_
    _Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru_
    _Kake Hiki Ga Kagi_
    _Todoke Fly At Higher Game_
    A** yell of thirst... **
    **as if piercing the heart already filled with depression... **
    **myself, I feel so down lately. **
    **First I was attacked by Kaiba, **
    **then Yugi, then myself, **
    **and I find that it's all some **
    **evil force trying to do away with me. **
    **Whatever it is, it's going right for the heart, **
    **going for Yugi, then me.**
    I've shown you the truth about the world,
    about other people, and about myself.
    **And I can't thank you enough.**
    Inside his heart are answers to the questions I ask myself,
    all I need is the key.
    _Ikutsu No Kanashimi Wo Issho Ni Koeta Darou?_
    _Ki Ga Sumu Made Motometa Ano Hi No Boku Tachi Ga Ita_
    _Jidai Ga Meguru Nara Mata Dokoka De Aeru Ne_
    _Sono Toki Ga Kuru Made Akimenai_
    **Together, through countless sadness, countless challenges, looking for our true selves.**
    If I could reset time, I'd make sure I began with you at my side,
    and ended with you in my heart.
    **And I will never give up trying to protect you.**
    _Sameteku Omoi Wa_
    _Doushite Mo Iya Menai Kedo_
    _Koi Ni Ochite Kawatteku No Mo Ii Ne_
    _Come Along Together_
    _Aserazu Sawagazu Aru Ga Mama De To Nagau Kara_
    _Kokoro Ni Hana Wo Sakasou Just Take My Heart_
    **My cold thoughts, my cold soul, **
    **I've never been able to deny them. **
    **But they've changed; changed so that I could love, love you.**
    So that one day, we can stop worrying, and be left to ourselves.
    **Hearts blooming like flowers.** And you've taken mine already.
    _Kawaita Sakebi Ga_
    _Kujike Souna Mune Ni Tsukisasu_
    _Kimi Wo Sasotte Sekai Wo Mitai Na_
    _Darenimo Dasenai, Kotae Ga Boku No Naka Ni Aru_
    _Boku Wo Shinjite Sakasou Just Take My Heart_
    _Tabiji Wa Tsuzuitekuru_
    **This time, our dreams of the future are the answers. **
    You can trust me forever, you do know that, don't you, Yami?
    **Of course I do, Yugi! I've trusted you since the start. **
    Now, our journey continues.
    **We'll get Ryou back. **Then, destroy Megami!
    **Together! **Forever! **Aishiteru, Yugi. **Yami!

  


  



	14. Yami: Impatient Dreams

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
Bakura slowly rose from his seat. "I have to find him." he said simply, before turning towards the door. Yami stood up, leaving his Aibou sleeping soundly on the sofa. "Bakura, wait. Wait until morning; then we'll all help." he said. "Yami, I don't want your damn help, I just want Ryou back!" Bakura yelled back at his fellow dark, tears forming in his harsh eyes. He quickly sank to his knees, and dissolved into salty tears, eyes tight shut, while the water ran freely down his face. Yami calmly walked over to him, and put one hand on Bakura's shoulder. "Look, we all want Ryou ba..." he began, but Bakura turned angry, tearful eyes towards him, and punched Yami in the face with all his remaining strength. Yami reeled backwards, and fell over, hitting the floor with a bump. Yugi stirred for a moment, but rolled over, and continued his slumber.  
  
Yami sat with his eyes wide open in shock, his left hand covering his reddened cheek. Bakura stood, his tears drying. He offered his hand out to Yami, and Yami gladly took it. Bakura pulled him up from the floor so that they were standing face-to-face. "I'm sorry." Bakura murmured. "I know you're only trying to help." Yami nodded. "Bakura, just wait until morning. We're all tired..." he looked across to Joey, who was fast asleep in another chair. "Look, you can stay here tonight. Yugi won't mind. And tomorrow, we'll go out, and look for Ryou, together." Bakura nodded, accepting the offer. "Yami, I'll tell you now, while the others are sleeping. I've really begun to like you; as a friend. I think, really, I always have, but I was too eager to try and succeed in my other plans..." His mind flashed back to when he was trying to steal all of the Millennium Items. "But, if you'll accept my friendship, I'll know that I have one true, real friend. Ryou never really trusted me." Yami smiled. "I'll accept your friendship, if you'll accept mine." "Of course I will, stupid Pharaoh!" "Idiot Tomb Robber." The two began laughing, and Joey opened bleary eyes. "Quiet, you'll wake Yugi." he said, before falling asleep again.  
  
Yami picked up his small aibou. "I'll take Yugi to bed, and then I'll get some blankets or something for you. You don't mind the sofa?" Yami said. Bakura shook his head. "Okay then." Yami turned, and carried Yugi up the stairs, and put him to bed, with the covers tucked close to his small body. Yami quietly opened a cupboard, and took out a few blankets. He took them down, and gave them to the former tomb robber. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." Yami said. "Goodnight," came a rather subdued voice from behind him. Yami smiled quite happily, then took himself off to bed.  
  
Rather than taking the risk of awaking Yugi by getting into bed, Yami sat with his back against one side of the wooden bed, and let himself fall asleep like that, which would be quite uncomfortable, if he wasn't used to it.  
  
~Bakura's Dream~  
  
Bakura found himself in an open dark land. There was no sun, or moon, or stars in the sky, and the ground was hard rock. It was light enough to see, though the source of the light could not be found.  
  
A shadowy figure appeared before him. It was Ryou, as Bakura had last seen him, dressed in dark armour, and with a homicidal look in his darkened eyes. "You're weaker than I thought you were, Bakura." Ryou said. Bakura found he could say nothing in response. "Making friends with the Pharaoh, I don't believe it. This is a new low for you. Believe me now, the next time you see me, it will be your last."  
  
Ryou raised his black-bladed sword, and slashed it through Bakura's dream form. "Your five millennia in that Ring were wasted..." was the last thing Bakura heard, before he woke with a short yell.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Bakura opened his eyes, and saw another face before his. "Joey!" Bakura started back, and sat up. "Bakura, are you okay?" Joey asked, with a clear note of worry in his voice. "I got up to get a drink, and when I got back, you weren't breathing. I mean, usually, I wouldn't worry, but now you're mortal, I thought I should. Then you yelled, and woke up. I'm surprised Yami isn't down here, you yelled so loudly!" he explained. Bakura rested one hand on his forehead, pushing white hair out of his face. "Yeah... I just had a nightmare... It was Ryou..." he said quietly. "Sure, I understand. Maybe you'd better get back to sleep." Joey said, smiling. "It was only a dream." Joey turned, and went back to his chair. Bakura laid back down.  
  
'That was more than just a dream.' he thought. 


	15. Yami: Final Attack

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
Ryou sat by the side of Megami in her dark chambers. "Ah, Ryou, very clever. You have tormented his mind, I like it. Soon, it will be time for the final assault." Megami said gloatingly. "I have also destroyed his dream-form; that can only lead to the eventual destruction of his very soul" Ryou pointed out, with a sharp look in his usually-gentle eyes. Megami smiled at him. Ryou disappeared, and reappeared outside the house of Yugi Moto...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Yami yawned, and woke up. He raised himself from his place by Yugi's bed, and was happy to find that his aibou was sitting up in bed, reading a magazine entitled "The OFFICIAL Industrial Illusions Magazine of DUEL MONSTERS! All the latest news from the Duelling Community!" Yami also found that there was a picture of himself on the cover, along with a Dark Magician, with the caption "Yugi Moto, the top ranked duellist, under Seto Kaiba! Find out all about him inside!"  
  
"You would not BELIEVE some of this stuff, Yami!" said Yugi, showing him a page. "You'd think that they'd actually make the effort to interview me or you!" Yami took the magazine, and slowly began to read. (AN: Yami has trouble reading Japanese writing, according to me, because I feel like it.)  
Name: Yugi Moto  
  
Age: 15  
  
Lives in: Domino City  
  
Favourite Card: The Dark Magician (2500/2100)  
  
Info: Yugi Moto has taken the Duelling world by storm, after defeating (in an unofficial duel) the World Champion, Seto Kaiba, then going on the win both the Duellist Kingdom and Battle City tournaments! There appears to be no limit to this amazing kid's duelling talent. He currently attends Domino High School, and has rarely been seen out of the company of his friend, Joey Wheeler, placed second in the DK tournament. We were unable to get an interview from him, but a helpful member of Yugi's class gave us this information: "Yugi Moto? He's a cheater. He talks about this 'heart of the cards' stuff, and how it always lets him draw the right card. It's obvious what he really does. He stacks his deck, sets it up. And he's actually schizophrenic. Talks to himself, stuff like that. He's mad."  
  
So, what do you think? Is he a true champion, or a cheater? Many are doubtful that Yugi Moto deserves the title of 'King of Games'...  
  
Yami read no more. "Disgusting. Which of your classmates would say that?" he asked Yugi. "I dunno. Probably some jealous kid. But, I mean, how can they say that you shouldn't be called the King of Games! Just for believing in the heart of the cards!" Yugi complained. "Don't worry about it, aibou. Bakura and Joey are downstairs. I said we'd help look for Ryou." Yami said, smiling at his young aibou. Yugi jumped out of bed, and quickly got changed, before the two ran down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly, there came an explosion, hurrying the hikari and yami pair downstairs, to the front room, where Bakura and Joey had been sleeping. There was a huge hole in the wall, and the edges were blackened, as the result of the explosion. Bakura and Joey were both standing, staring at the figure who had just made his way through the smoke filling the room. It was Ryou, with an evil glint in his normally-soft eyes, and a smirk plastered across his face. "It's time for you all to pay." he said, rushing out to attack Bakura. Bakura dodged the first few assaults, before a well-placed punch struck him in the stomach. Yami looked on his fellow dark with shock; why wasn't he fighting back? Yami well knew the answer; however abusive Bakura had ever been to Ryou, Bakura would not fight him. Not because of cowardice, or because he would lose, he was well capable of rendering Ryou unconscious. It was because Bakura loved Ryou. Fights are between enemies, but Ryou was not Bakura's enemy.  
  
Bakura kept dodging shots, until Ryou jumped back. "You won't fight? Fine. I'll destroy you first!" Ryou raised his hands, forming fireballs in them, and hurling them at Bakura. Bakura took hit after hit; not moving, not dodging, until Bakura was flung back under the steadily growing force of Ryou's attack. Joey, Yugi and Yami simply watched; they weren't to get involved. Ryou formed a dark blade in his hands, and stood over Bakura, ready to end his prolonged life. "Not so powerful now, hmmm?" Ryou gloated. "I HATE you, and now you will die." The words 'I hate you' echoed through Bakura's mind. He shut his eyes, and turned his face away. He was bruised, winded and burnt, and on the verge of tears. Yugi and Joey shut their eyes as the dark blade plunged downwards... 


	16. Yami: The Seeker of Revenge, Megami Seth

Yami: Unseeing Eyes.  
Yugi and Joey shut their eyes as the dark blade plunged downwards, aimed for Bakura's shattered heart. Yugi heard nothing, until the shaky voice of Yami called "Mind Freeze..." stopping Ryou with only an inch left between the blade and Bakura's chest. Yugi and Joey opened their eyes slowly. Bakura was looking up in shock at his frozen aibou. Tears were pouring down Yami's face, though only he understood why. He made his way towards the heart-shattered Bakura, who was slowly edging out from underneath the deadly-poised blade. "Da... daijoubu desu ka?" asked Yami slowly. (Are you okay?) Bakura nodded slowly in return. He looked back at Ryou. "He'll be okay?" he asked. "Yes; it's only a freeze. I wouldn't crush him." Yami answered.  
  
Yugi stepped forward so that he was next to Yami. "Y... you used your powers!" he exclaimed. Yami blinked for a second, then smiled. "I suppose I did..." he said. "But what are we going to do about Ryou?"  
  
"YOU WILL DO NOTHING!" a voice yelled. The group wheeled around, to see Megami standing there, angry at the defeat of her best soldier. "First, Yugi betrays me, now this. No more! You, Pharaoh, and Tomb Raider will pay for my ancestors' pain!" she shouted. Yami stepped forward. "Who are you? I don't understand... Explain yourself." "Who am I? I am Megami Seth. My father's family lived 5000 years ago in Egypt, under your reign." Megami said. "Seth... Seth..." Yami repeated, trying to recall the name. "Yes, Seth, the master builder of one of your pyramids. And the master builders were locked inside when the pyramids were finished, to prevent them from revealing their secrets! After that, my family fell into poverty, and vowed to take revenge on the Pharaoh! Now, after five millennia, it is finally time..."  
  
"Your feeble powers are nothing now! You can have the Millennium Puzzle back; all it's magic is gone, and you are mortal again." Megami revealed the dulled Puzzle from her cloak, and threw it to Yami. Carefully, and quickly he caught it.  
  
He looped the chain back around Yugi's neck, and his own appeared around his neck. He looked up at Megami, his trademark smirk painted across his face. "I no longer need the Puzzle to defeat the likes of you." he said.  
  
"That's what you think, Pharaoh..." 


	17. Yami: Power! The Bond Strengthens

Yami: Unseeing Eyes

  


  


AN: This has just become my longest fic, overtaking Yugi: Dreams of a Memory!

Thank you, everyone!

  


  


  


  


"Yami... please be careful..." Yugi said nervously. 

Yami looked back over his shoulder at his shaking aibou. "Yugi... I'll be fine. Just wait and see." 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his other shoulder. 

Startled, he whipped around to come face to face with Bakura. 

"Yami, let me help!" the other dark spirit said.

  


  


_**Fear in me so deep, it gets the best of me,**_

  


  


Yami nodded. "Of course. Together we'll win!"

  


  


_**In the fear I fall, here it comes face-to-face with me,**_

  


  


Both yami-spirits faced the figure of Megami. Black shadows swirled around her. 

"This battle shall take place in my own dark realm!" she laughed, as the shadows took over the room. 

Yugi looked around, scared.

  


  


//It's alright, aibou.//

  


  


/Okay, mou hitori no boku, I believe you./

  


  


_**Here I stand, hold back so no-one can see me,**_

  


  


"Megami, I don't understand why you wish to destroy me too," said Bakura. 

"You were the Pharaoh's best friend, you deserve destruction as well!" Megami yelled. 

"Another piece of our hidden past revealed." Yami said.

  


  


_**I feel these wounds, step down, step down,**_

  


  


"Ready?" asked Yami. "As always!" answered Bakura. The battle began.

  


  


_**Step down!**_

  


  


Megami yelled, releasing a wave of dark power towards the pair. 

Both raised their arms against it. 

"You, Pharaoh, you swore it was your duty to protect the little one? 

Your own body, your presence is harming him!" she roared. 

Yami looked back at Yugi, confused.

  


  


_**Deep down in my heart**_

  


  


Yugi, also confused by this remark, walked up, and looked into Yami's eyes. 

Yugi had grown a lot; he was fast catching up with Yami, though he was still shorter than him. 

Yami searched his aibou for some meaning in 

Megami's words, until his eyes rested upon one, quite new feature of Yugi's face.

  


  


_**The answer you seek**_

  


  


The scar. Now Yami saw it like he was looking in a mirror. 

It streaked across Yugi's forehead, mauve in colour. 

An echo of the first attack on Yami, by someone impersonating Seto Kaiba.

  


  


_**If you push your opinion of me away,**_

  


  


"Yami..." Yugi's bright amethyst eyes had caught the same feature. "

It's not pain. It's strength!" he said. "Not pain... strength..." echoed Yami. 

"The strength of our bond! We'll fight together!"

  


  


_**You'll see, a stronger side of me**_

  


  


"This is what I think of your strength!" yelled Megami. 

She hurled out balls of purple and blue lightning, blasting the three back. 

Ryou's muscles relaxed, as the freeze wore off. 

"Where am I?" he asked. Bakura took this chance. "Ryou,"

  


  


_**You can see, what I see, **_

  


  


"I love you!"

  


  


_**A stronger side of me.**_

  


  


Ryou looked stunned. 

The dark armour and blade fell away, and dissolved into nothingness, 

leaving the sweet, sensitive Ryou that Bakura loved.

  


  


_**Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength you need,**_

  


  


"Do you really, really mean that, Bakura?" Ryou asked, looking into Bakura's eyes. 

"Of course I do. I may have done some terrible things to you in the past, 

but not once have I lied to you."

  


  


_**To save me now, confront your fears, I'll be by your side.**_

  


  


"Now we're ready to fight you!" said Yami. "To the end!" added Yugi. "

For our past, and our future!" "And for each other." said Ryou and Bakura. 

  


  


"WE NEVER LOSE!"

  


  


_**Stay in place, you'll be the first to see,**_

  


  


_**Me heal these wounds, step down, step down**_

  


  


_**Step Down!**_

  


  


_**Deep down in my heart**_

  


  


_**The answer you seek**_

  


  


_**If you push your opinion of me away,**_

  


  


_**You'll see, a stronger side of me**_

  


  


_**You can see, what I see**_

  


  


_**A stronger side of me.**_

  


  


_**Go!**_

  


  


_**Deep down in my heart,**_

  


  


_**The answer you seek,**_

  


  


_**If you push your opinion of me away,**_

  


  


_**You'll see, a stronger side of me,**_

  


  


_**You can see, what I see,**_

  


  


_**A stronger side of me...**_

  


  


_**A stronger side of me...**_

  


  


_**A darker side to my light,**_

  


  


_**A lighter side to my dark,**_

  


  


_**You can see, what I see,**_

  


  


_**A stronger side of me...**_

  


  


_**Step Down!**_


	18. Yami: No Longer Magical, the Power Withi...

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
"For the past, and the future!"  
  
"Your words have no relevance. You will all be destroyed, one by one!" Megami yelled, unleashing a bolt of purple lightning, which struck the group of four. Their screams echoed off of the unseen walls of the dark realm. When the attack let up, all of them fell to their hands and knees, gasping for breath. Yami looked down at the floor, with a scared look on his face; he had never lost before, but before he had had the full power of the Millennium Puzzle, and he had been immortal. Now, he was no more immortal than his young aibou.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle was hanging below his head as he knelt on the ground. His eyes were staring straight down at it. He noticed that on it's now- dulled surface, there were small patches where the gold had been stained a reddish colour. The few patches glistened and shone with the light the once belonged to the Puzzle itself. Slowly, Yami put up one hand, and in curiosity, touched one of the glimmering spots. It gave of a small burst of dark light, then faded. Stunned, Yami realised that these shining, magical patches were where his own blood had dripped down his face in long streams, and onto the top of the Puzzle, after the first attempt on his life. It was his own blood, and Yugi's, as they were the same, that now shone with the powerful magic once held by the Millennium Puzzle. The power had been transferred from the golden object into the very bodies of it's inhabitant and solver. Yami stood up, and held his arm before his face. Tight white- but-slightly-reddened bandages were wrapped around it; this was where he had made the few cuts after Yugi had disappeared, to punish himself. He quickly ripped off the bandages, and looked at the healing wounds. Yugi stood next to him, eyes wide in curiosity. Yami put his other hand up to the wounded arm, and pulled his fingernails across the semi-healed scratches. "Yami, what did you do that for!?" asked Yugi in shock. "To prove something to myself." Yami answered. A small trickle of blood fell down his arm. Without warning, Yami grabbed Yugi's left arm, and pulled it up to examine it. Yugi didn't resist, although he was puzzled.  
  
Sure enough, a trickle of blood was making it's way down his arm, identical to Yami's. It rolled to his elbow, then slipped off the side, and fell, still identical to Yami's. The two drops seemed to pause in mid-air, as they let off a huge burst of the darkened light. Megami raised her arms to to shield her eyes. Yugi and Yami stared at each other in disbelief. Ryou and Bakura were looking to their own dulled items.  
  
"Yugi, the magic of the Puzzle is in us! It left the Puzzle long ago! It runs through our blood!" Yami exclaimed, excitedly. "So... the Puzzle is useless?" said Yugi. "No, it's not useless. I realise now; the Puzzle, all of the Items were just a focus for our own magic. That's how I came to be with you; the Puzzle went to the person with the right kind of magic, the same as my own. The Puzzle itself is not magical. You're magical Yugi, and so am I. So are Ryou and Bakura, and Malik, and Pegasus (was) and Ishizu, and Shadi, and... well, whoever has an Item!"  
  
Bakura had carefully made a scratch in his own arm. Blood fell down it, as it did for Ryou. "Our Magic, our destiny!" he smiled. "There, we know we can defeat Megami!" the pair said together happily. "I doubt it!" shouted Megami. She launched a spear of purple lightning towards Yami and Yugi. It split in two, each spear headed directly for one of their hearts. Yami and Yugi stepped back, and froze in fear.  
  
/Looks like it's the end.../  
  
//Yugi... aishiteru. Aishiteru eien.//  
  
/Aishiteru.../  
  
The bolts struck... 


	19. Yami: To Sacrifice, To Unite, To Defeat

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
(AN: When Yami and Yugi are separate, I will call them Yami and Yugi. When they are merged, they are referred to as Yami Yugi. K?)  
  
... But they didn't strike Yami or Yugi. The pair had shut their eyes, and when the pain didn't come, they opened their eyes wide, and looked at two people in front of them. Both lying on the floor, a spear lodged in their hearts.  
  
"RYOU!!!!!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!"  
  
Two horrified cries.  
  
The pair of Ryou and Bakura had taken the hits for Yami and Yugi. They were both lying with their eyes closed. From the wounds, however, no blood leaked.  
  
"How could you?!" yelled Yugi. "How could you kill them?!" He broke down in tears.  
  
Yami closed his eyes, holding back tears, and clenched his fists. "You'll pay for this... you'll pay!"  
  
"YOU'LL PAY!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Yami and Yugi were engulfed in brilliant white light. Megami turned away, and shielded her eyes.  
  
From the light emerged one figure. Yami Yugi.  
  
Dressed as the ancient Pharaoh, a golden crown running across his forehead, adorned with the eye symbol of the Millennium Items. The gold caused his bangs to be pushed up, and then they tumbled over so the tips hung in his eyes. His eyes now were a brilliant, yet harsh crimson colour. Around his neck, a wide band of gold and silver, and of course, the Millennium Puzzle. He also wore a plain white kilt.  
  
"Megami," he said, his voice a peculiar mix of both Yugi's and Yami's voices. "You have killed two of my best friends. As Pharaoh, you are given something worse than a death sentence! You soul will be stripped from your body, and dispersed throughout the Seven Realms!" He raised a hand up.  
  
Megami had hardly anytime to react, before her body fell lifeless to the floor.  
  
For Yami Yugi, everything went dark... 


	20. Yami: Ours is Not to Wonder Why

Yami: Unseeing Eyes.  
  
Yugi blinked his light amethyst eyes open. He was laying on the floor of his front room, staring up at the ceiling. There were no signs of anything that had previously happened; the hole in the wall was gone, as was the dark realm. Slowly, he sat up, and looked around. Yami was still passed out nearby. Yugi smiled, and ran off to fetch some pillows and blankets, and hardly took two minutes.  
  
Also in the room were Ryou and Bakura. He studied them, confused. No deep wounds in their chests, and they were clearly both breathing, still alive. "Ours is not to wonder why..." Yugi muttered.  
  
After around half an hour, Yugi decided to try something else. Closing his eyes, he slipped quietly into the corridors of his mind, where he faced the large iron door of Yami's Soul Room. This door had once had a huge lock on it, and no key. Now, however, the lock was gone, and the door was always slightly ajar.  
  
Yugi silently pushed the door open, and entered his aibou's soul room. Most of the traps, puzzles, and defences were gone from Yami's mind now, but the room still had a distinct Egyptian feel to it. In a corner was a large bed, with white sheets. Yami was fast asleep on it. To Yugi, this was like a 'Do Not Disturb' sign. If Yami was asleep in his soul room, it was best to leave him that way. Yugi turned to leave.  
  
"Aibou, is that you?" said a sleepy voice. Yugi turned back to see Yami just waking up. "I'm glad you're alright Yami!" Yugi said happily. "What made you think I wouldn't be?" Yami jumped out of bed, and walked over to Yugi. "Always the same, hmm?" Yugi said, hugging the taller boy. Yami sighed.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yugi."  
  
AN: YES! This is the last chapter (as such.) I've got an epilogue to upload, but I won't upload that until I'm sure of the sequel I'm writing. ('Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness) That will be in about a week, as i will be in France for Monday-Thursday next week. It's a school trip, and I have to be at my school, ready to leave by 00:30 on Monday! That's plain evil... then I have to sit on a bus for 16 hours, and a boat for 2 and a half. (I live in England, if you were wondering why it's not very long, and why I was going on a boat not a plane.) 


	21. Yami: Unseeing Eyes Epilogue

Yami: Unseeing Eyes  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Within the next two months, the two Millennium Spirits recovered completely. Through the loss of the power in the Millennium Items, Yami and Bakura found that their powers were even stronger, reinforced by their own hearts and bodies, now that the power was inside of them. They even found a few hidden abilities, that they had never found while inside the Items.  
  
They retained their Soul Rooms, and their ability to merge with their partners, but they also have permenant physical bodies, while before they had been temporary, and despite staying in them as much as possible, it was tiring, and they kept having to return to the Items.  
  
"I'm sorry to see you go, Ryou." said Tea. "It's a shame you aren't sticking around. Good luck." "Yeah, keep in touch!" added Joey. Bakura had returned to his Soul Room; they had decided that it wasn't a good idea to have both Ryou and Bakura on an airplane for some reason. Ryou turned to go, but signaled Yugi to come after him. "I'm sure Bakura and Yami want to say goodbye to each other." he said. Yugi nodded; Yami wasn't in his body for the same reason as Bakura. "Hold on." Yugi and Ryou closed their eyes, and let their minds be brushed aside, as Yami and Bakura took over. "I guess this is goodbye then," Yami said. "Only for a while, Pharaoh!" Bakura smiled. "We'll be back in six months for Yugi's birthday. See ya." Ryou took over again, as there was the boarding call for his plane. "Bye!" he called back to his friends.  
  
Ryou (and Bakura) left to study in England; Domino High had recommended that Ryou went, as he was the top English student in his grade. Everyone was sorry to see him go, but he did promise to return in six months, just in time for Yugi's birthday. Bakura wasn't too happy, he was being made to go to school with Ryou.  
  
Yami was enrolled in Domino High School, managing somehow to get into Yugi's class. It took them forever to come up with a plausable story. However, he was there, as Yami Muto.  
  
"Yami, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted." said Yugi, dropping down on a patch of grass in the shadow of a tree, next to Yami.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just... keep sensing this imbalance in the realms... as if... never mind." Yami looked away.  
  
"Come on, Yami, tell me!" Yugi implored, giving his other half the big, innocent look he was famous for.  
  
"As if they want a new master." Yami said.  
  
So ends Yami: Unseeing Eyes.  
  
OK, so why the title 'Unseeing Eyes'? Doesn't make sense, does it? Well, I had to go back over everything I had written myself, and finally came up with an answer.  
  
For a long time, Yami and Yugi, and everyone else believed that the power was in the Puzzle. However, after a while, the power was transferred into the very hearts and souls of it's owner(s). They couldn't see that they didn't need the Puzzle, or any of the Items, hence Bakura's reaction when he felt the power drained from the Ring. At first they thought that they were completely powerless; their eyes were 'unseeing' to the true source of the power, themselves. It's true for everyone; you don't need anything special to be able to do something, you've always been able to do it, you just haven't believed in your abilities.  
  
Kind of a serious reason behind it all, hmm?  
  
Anyway, there will be a sequel to this up soon! It's called 'Mou Hitori no Boku: True Darkness'.  
  
And you remember Yami Yugi mentioning the Seven Realms before he destroyed Megami? Well, all will be explained within my next fic! I hope you will all join me again. I will be posting the first chapter at the same time as this one. Sayonara. 


End file.
